Deadly Sins
by Rhianon1975
Summary: Passion is dangerous


Deadly Sins

A summer's day, birds chirped, music from nearby hours blasted, the sun shone strongly and temperatures soared to thirty-seven degrees. A Saturday afternoon, for many week workers is a time for family, but not for Serena Campbell. Whilst her daughter went on Holiday to Spain with University friends, Serena found her attentions drawn to casual lover Ric Griffin.

They held no rules, no regulations concerning their personal relationship, they just liked to have some fun every now and again, push the boundaries. It was not just sex; any simple fool could engage in casual sex, they liked to take it a little further. Role-playing often amused their sexual relationship; adventure took them places they would never go if they were in love.

Today fell no different; Lady of the Manor heiress and devoted wife to a resounding businessman, Serena sat herself delectably in a sun lounger, sipping a glass of Red Wine. She stared out to the man in her garden, her forbidden paramour, her handyman Ric Griffin.

His arm muscles bulged as he lifted soil with the garden fork, as much as she teased Ric for his old sauntering ways in patient care. The Ric she knew outside hospital walls surprised her no end. They became each other's dirty little secret, in the work of the seven deadly sins, the fed upon the lust and greed they held for each other added to their glutinous behaviour, this excessive consumption of each other's body just to fill their needs. Needs that started to become wants and as she sat with the wine in her hand, Serena did not just want Ric; she needed him. They had a game to play, she could not just cave straight away and drag him inside, that stood weak, and that was not the aim of today.

Foolishly, Serena tipped out her wine on the grass, just as Ric looked over to her. Just what was she playing at? She signalled for him to go over to her, and dutifully he did as she asked.

"My lady" Ric spoke, addressing her by the role,

"Get the champagne, oh and the ice bucket, I think you need to cool down, I have you working too hard" Serena winked, "Don't take _too_ long"

Roc nodded, and headed off to the kitchen, returning with an ice bucket with a freshly opened bottle of champagne and a single glass. He placed the items on the table next to Serena, she watched as he poured her a glass of the champagne, secretly slipping an ice-cube in to her mouth. As Ric handed her the glass Serena placed it straight back on the table taking Ric's hands and pulling him down to her level. Although the rule of today's game was to never allow their lips to meet, Serena placed a firm kiss on his lips, before slowly inserting her tongue into his mouth allowing the melting ice-cube to fall on to this tongue. Knowing she could have strung it out, Serena dared to pull away. "Turn around"

Shuffling round so his back was to Serena, he had no idea what she was going to do. Taking two more ice cubes, she placed them upon Ric shoulders and rubbed them in to his back, creating a cold but relieving chill to his body, before letting ice cubes drop down his top. Resting her hands upon his upper arms and placing two warm kisses on to his back, the sudden temperature change slightly startled Ric as she continued to linger closer breathing warm air on to his wet skin.

"Back to work" Serena tapped his arm smugly

Sighing in frustration, Ric pondered as to whether today would be more difficult than usual; the scorching heat and his racing mind telling him different things. Their stood as only one similarity in his conflicting thoughts, and that was after a week apart, all Ric wanted to do was have sex with his lover, kiss her lips and tell her that she was the most amazing woman to walk this planet.

Ric returned to the small garden bed, Serena had him working on. He hated this almost submissive role he had to play, he did not mind it, but sometimes it left him feeling less manly. However, he enjoyed the chase; the teasing and when he took the upper hand, he thrived upon Serena's need for him, and she almost held this desperate desire for him. It was a feeling he had too, holding back at work, fell tough at times, but those parallels were never allowed to find themselves crossed, in work; they were colleagues, friends. Outside work, they were these casual lovers, relying on sex and games, nothing more nothing less. However, those lines slowly blurred as time went on.

Taking the pack of cigarettes off the table, Serena took about lighting one of the cigarettes. They were Eleanor's, Serena had confiscated them after catching her daughter smoking, and although Eleanor would turn nineteen this year, smoking was not on the cards. Serena had tried the smoking act once or twice. She thought it could stand as a rather sexy idea, smoking away calling over her lover, sharing a moment or two.

Taking a drag, Serena found herself glad Ric had not just witnessed that moment, she heaved on the taste of the menthol cigarettes that Eleanor once smoked, and they tasted even nastier than the real deal. Serena felt embarrassed to think that this smoking malarkey as Lady of the Manor was a good idea.

Sitting upright in the deckchair, a piece of the hot ash fell on Serena's foot, wincing as it stung a little, Serena called over to Ric, "Mr. Griffin, I think I need your assistance"

Ric approached her, taking the cigarette from her hand and docking it out on the patio, "Why waste your youth on such drab?"

"Boredom" Serena smirked, "I'm just a bored housewife. So, _my_ darling handyman, know any first aid skills? I think my foot needs looking at"

Ric smiled, "I think I can manage" he took off her flip-flop and could see no damage, and Serena felt no pain when he touched her foot. "I think you'll live, but I think I'll give you the once over. Lie back and relax"

Serena raised her eyebrow, but did as he asked, smiling as he placed a small kiss on her foot. He started to trace kisses up her left leg, pushing the long maxi dress Serena was wearing up, inch by inch with every kiss he gave, her arching legs, aiding such easy lifting to the dress and placement of kisses.

Serena would never usually find herself wearing a maxi dress, but she brought this one on holiday a few years ago, and rather liked it, but had not wore it since the holiday, her daughter Eleanor always mentioned how nice she looked in the dress, so Serena thought she may as well bite the bullet and wear it.

Becoming aware of how far Ric had trailed kisses, she noticed he had stopped at her lower inner thigh. She looked at him as his hand went up further; stunned by this forward move, Serena felt no control, as she felt him slip her underwear from her. Not knowing how he managed it, or how she did not put up a fight, she could just feel the lace garment tickle down her legs accompanied by more kisses.

Ric had not intended to take things this way, but once he stated he could not stop, throwing her lace underwear aside, he removed her other flip-flop and kissed her bare foot. Whilst stroking her left leg, he placed kisses up her right leg.

His head disappearing under her maxi dress, he took his tongue to her intimate parts, licking and sucking lightly. Moving slowly from her outer to inner parts; exploring her tenderly, and carefully. Yet, allowing her to reap the rewards as he listened to her every response, reacted to every movement.

Grasping on to the armrests, Serena felt glad she sat in a cornered off area in her garden, no one could look in on her unless they purposely looked over the fence. She did not understand why Ric had done this, this was more than just a spontaneous move, but she found herself rather enjoying the experience. Men had been and done similar to her in the past, but there was such a rush from receiving cullingness outdoors in such a closed space, where neighbours could hear. As his hands also started to explore her inner most regions, she found herself pushing Ric away.

It felt all a little too much to handle, even for her alter ego of the day, "_Ric_, I..."

He nodded, truly respecting her. "I crossed the line, I won't do it again"

"No, it's just..." Serena shrugged, "Not here, I"

"Feeling prudish?"

Serena laughed, "A little"

"Well, my sincere apologies, I shall get back to work"

"We could forget that, go inside ..." Serena, clearly still feeling the after effects of Ric's delicate touch,

"That would get me the sack"

"I won't tell, if you don't" Serena teased,

Yet, Ric held out. "_Sorry_, jobs important to me" Ric winked and headed back over to the flowerbed, knowing that he had daggers in his back, Serena's disbelief that he would just leave her like that, paramount.

Time went on and having worked hard on creating the perfect looking flowerbed, whilst his lover sat drinking champagne and throwing suggestive looks, Ric had finally finished. Sweating and covered in some mud and slightly wet from where he accidentally sprayed they hosepipe on to him, rather than to the flowerbed. Serena, had found herself transfixed upon Ric for longer than she should have, unintentionally her thoughts had wandered. She found herself consumed with the idea of pulling Ric down into the newly planted flowerbed, smearing mud in all the wrong places. Why not go the whole hog and have sex outside? It was not really 'them' no respected surgeon would engage in such activity, but a bored, rich housewife would.

Approaching Ric, Serena strolled bare foot to Ric's side, treading on some of the wet split soil from where Ric had watered the plant. Enough was enough with regards to beating around the bush, excusing any puns there may have been in those thoughts, Serena could not take it anymore. Without thinking, Ric placed his muddy hands to Serena's arms, meeting her gaze.

"What can I do for you?" He asks, "Not done anything wrong have I?"

"No" Serena smiles "It's just perfect, you on the other hand, are just filthy, I think I need to clean you up"

"And make it look like I haven't done any work at all?" Ric lingered close to her face,

"Maybe" Serena winked."A nice shower is what you need, and I could do with a rub down myself"

Ric raised an eyebrow, the concept seemed far more titillating, he attempted to lean in and place a kiss on Serena's lips. Yet he found himself met with Serena's finger, "You know the rules"

Kisses her finger softly, Ric took her hand from his face, "Lead the way"

Serena smiled, with her eyes twinkling; she walked Ric into her home, through the kitchen and up the stairs. Neither said a word, not even when they entered the bathroom, closing the door Ric pushed Serena to the wall, kissing her neck, as he pulled down the straps to her dress, allowing it to drop to the floor. Her hands teased his waistline as she lifted his top above his head and threw it aside, not taking her eyes off him, and she pulled away his leather belt and undid his trousers. A controlled and assured move, fighting the urge to kiss her lips, Ric took her right arm and trailed a line of kisses up to her shoulder, slinking behind her to unclasp her bra. Standing behind her has he allowed the item to slowly fall from her arms.

"Sod it, Ric" Serena muttered as she turned around pushing Ric's boxers down. She found herself impatient, and needed to maintain some control, after all she was playing her newly found alter ego.

However, Ric took lead and stepped in to the bathtub, and turned on the shower, to a mid temperature. He then held out his hand, which Serena took as she stepped in to the bath, pulling the shower curtain closed behind her. Taking hold of the shower gel from the side applied some to her body, turning away as she handed the shower gel to Ric. Applying some to his hands, he reached past her and paced the shower gel back on the shelf. Yet instead of washing, he had other ideas.

Serena embraced the moment where he started to massage his hands into her back. Curious as one hand left her body, bringing the showerhead down. It is not as if the temperature needed increasing, things were ready reaching boiling point as Ric directed the head of the power shower to her clitoris, giving her small bursts of pleasure each time he allowed the water to hit her body. Ric knew exactly what he was doing and what he aimed to achieve. Hearing Serena's small, surprised groan as the high water pressure hit her most sensitive area, really turned him on.

Knowing that she could not take this much longer, the anticipation, the longing to feel him inside her grew, as she took hold of his hand, before taking full grip of the showerhead.

"Shift or I'll have to tell the husband, how much of a naughty boy you really are" Serena winked brushing round him and placing the showerhead back in its rightful pace.

The idea 'fake husband' who played a silent role in their seedy role-playing session finding out, seemed to give Ric a thrill, although in reality none of this existed, it felt real. Running his hands from her waist and up to her breasts, Ric laced kissed upon her neck and up to her ear, "I don't think you mean that"

"Oh, I _do_" Serena replied as she rested her hands upon the two metal bars of the shower unit, "But, as my handyman.. I'm sure you have something up your sleeve to help me change my mind"

If there ever was a calling card, that was it. This time Ric ran, his hands down her body and grasped her hips, as she arched her lower back, allowing him to gain perfect entry. With the water beating down upon them, Ric thrusted gently inside her, one of his hands sliding forward, his fingers gently massaging her clitoris. Mumbling Ric's name, begging him stop, Serena found herself gripping tighter to the metal bars. She and Ric had never engaged in sex in the shower before, they would never cross this line as themselves, and although keeping their names, these alter egos they had created for today's games, had taken them to places they never knew.

Teetering on a dangerous level, weakness started to appear in Serena's legs, she never felt so on edge before, as Ric's slow deep thrusts increased in pace, he exerted more pressure to her clitoris. Ten minutes felt like a lifetime as Serena, slightly earlier than usual reached her climax. Shaking after Ric left her body, loosening his hold upon her waist, Serena finds herself almost slipping. Ric senses her vulnerability and holds her tight, smiling to himself; Serena's flustered behaviour had certainly been a new one for him to experience and for the second time today.

For a while, they just held each other, once again with the warm water beating down upon them, sweet nothings whispered. Their wet bodies, clinging together, this afternoon already filled with new experiences left them feeling more connected than ever. Yet, as much as they enjoyed this closeness, they could not remain here all day. Serena flicked off the shower and opened up the shower curtain, giving Ric nothing but a smile she stepped out of the bathtub, grabbing the two towels from the side. Cheekily Serena handed Ric, the smaller towel as he stepped out of the bath and he placed it around him as best as he could.

Although not much clung to his body, other than the towel he had wrapped loosely around his body. Ric found himself with a smile on his face, as if he were a young man, where sex was a new addition in his life and it was all he could think about when with Serena. He knew that sounded shallow, but feelings aside, their relationship, ultimately built around sex, releasing frustrations and gaining personal gratification. If they were doing this with anyone else, neither could imagine being or feeling so comfortable. Ric and Serena found they just appeared to fit together.

Serena grinned as she wrapped her own towel around her, feeling Ric's arms come around her, as he softly massaged the towel into her body, kissing the nape of her neck, "I want you, Serena". Despite enduring in a rather challenging and almost chaotic act that nearly ended in disaster, he was not finished with her just yet. Age really was not holding him back.

Serena smirks, as she turns to face him, biting her bottom lip, before kissing his chest, working her way down with her hands on his body, she hated giving men oral sex, previous experiences had put her off, but she felt this strong urge, not to repay the favour as such, but she just wanted to give it a go. Lingering by his public hairline, she traced circles around his belly button. Ric knew exactly what Serena was up to, as he felt the towel pulled from his body.

Feeling her handgrip around his flaccid shaft, she took the rest of him into her mouth, lightly letting him rest on her tongue. Creating a swallowing action, she found herself filled with goodness; the soft and moistness of her lips had sparked arousal. Leaving Serena to create hand and mouth movements as if they were a combined action.

It was a fast acting move and knew it would be over rather quickly. As she knelt before Ric, she could feel his hands reach behind her head and she could hear him groan. She had never heard him so exhilarated before, but she had never touched him like this before. Surprisingly she actually liked being down on him, as much as he enjoyed having her there and as her mouth became filled with semen, she pulled away swallowing, wiping her mouth from excess residue.

Serena looked up to Ric, resting her hands on his thighs. Her grin as wide as Ric's, still kneeling she took Ric's hand and prompted him to sit down with his legs crossed, "I assume you are all warmed up"

"_Absolutely_" his eyes shone pure glee as Serena straddled him, wrapping her legs around his torso, hugging onto his buttocks. He gazed into her eyes, so much intent, and anticipation; they were not quite finished with each other yet. As they held onto each other's arms, Ric, when ready entered her once more. Slowly they rocked back and forth, grinding into each other with deep penetrations, occasionally picking up the pace, teasing each other with shallow thrusts. Yet ultimately, the slow, hard deep grinds set the underlying tones. A pattern they kept onto for more than fifteen minutes.

As blood rushed throughout their bodies, they were closely connected and unable to take their eyes off each other. Moans of pleasure and heavy breathes echoed the room as they rocked together, in equal control, they could read each other's mind, in tune with each other's needs. Their roles crossed, an overwhelming feeling building inside them, it was not for show, for role-playing needs, and this was real. As their thrusting picked up on speed once more, their bodies heating up, flushing in colour as they reached the pivotal climax.

Pulling herself out from Ric, she rested herself on his thighs, as they both ecstatically laughed, nuzzling into each other's shoulders. Feeding of their skin-to-skin contact, Serena found herself in a state of contentment within Ric's arms, he had made her feel many things before, but today, and he unearthed some untouched pleasures and emotions.

"Take me to bed," she whispers in to his ear,

Lifting Serena in his arms, he carried her to the bedroom, placing her carefully on her bed, towering above her. His hands had touched ever line of her body; he had kissed every inch of skin. Yet he never found himself tired of Serena's body, each time they found themselves in having torrid sex, to seeing her walk by in a pair if scrubs at work. All Ric could ever think is that Serena is a beautiful woman, something she always denied, something she never believed.

He remained over her, his naked body touching hers, gazing into her eyes. Serena found herself looking back into his eyes, losing her mind, falling in love, already in love. The fun and games of the role-play scenario lay dead and buried, and it was in this moment, Serena realised she did not want to play anymore future games. Whilst the adventurous sex brought her a lease of life, brought Ric a new lease of life, she realised she wanted more, she wanted the whole package.

Raising her head, she brought her lips to his, softly caressing them, before planting a firm assured kiss upon them, Ric could only reciprocate, his hand resting on her neck as she ran her fingertips up his torso. Their lips had not met in such way all day, after all that stood as one of the rules of the game - no lip contact, a rule they only broke once. Focusing their lips only on each other's, not straying to other areas, dropping feather light notions repeatedly, eyes closed, noses rubbing together. A tender moment created.

"I love you" Opening her eyes, Serena speaks in almost a whisper just before her lips join Ric's once more. "_Ric_..."

Tracing her jaw line with his finger Ric gave a nod, he grew feelings for Serena a long ago, in the early days of their casual illicit encounters. He kept the all important 'l word' in his cards close to his chest, he knew those words would only get spoken on Serena's term and now the time had come, "And I love you" Ric responded, placing a final delicate kiss upon her lips.

He had Serena in a new light, everything about today stood different from the off, he figured as much as they tried to pretend, in the heat of the day, heat of the moment, they couldn't really fight what was really there. In those moments, they penetrated each other's souls on the bathroom floor, it became apparent that it was not just a rough fumble; they had made love, deep passionate love.

Rolling on to his side, Serena mirrored his move as they interlocked hands. Heads resting on pillows and eyes gazing adoringly at each other, they did not need to physicalize this love the held for each other, although it would come in a completely different form to the sexual actives they previously engaged in. They both knew they meant the words they had just spoken and that is all they needed from each other.

The late afternoon summer sun shining through the half-closed blinds and seeping the bedroom and their bodies with an orange glow; A warm feeling in their hearts, and if someone were to ask them how they had spent their weekend, they could only give the answer of 'falling in love'. No matter what character and scenario they had played out, Serena's Lady of the Manor and her handyman or Ric as the CEO of a top company with his attractive, yet put-upon security. It was not those characters or their activities they had fallen for.

Furthermore, despite enjoying the adventurous escapades, from this point onwards, they would only ever make love and engage in foreplay, as themselves, as Ric Griffin, AAU Clinical lead and Serena Campbell, Deputy CEO, for Holby City General Hospital. Understated and unimportant, sex was no longer to dominate their relationship.


End file.
